


【抹布帝弥】三块面包

by lanlll030



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanlll030/pseuds/lanlll030
Summary: 你去看看就成了。朋友笑眯眯地说，三块面包，你能亏什么呢？
Relationships: Others/Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	【抹布帝弥】三块面包

**Author's Note:**

> ！抹布x帝弥，抹布即是第一人称的“我”  
> ！捏造帝弥流浪贫民窟的事  
> ！非自愿的性胁迫  
> ！暴力描绘  
> ！从头到尾“我”的疯言疯语
> 
> 非常自我满足，很雷，帝弥甚至没有一句台词

**“三块面包。”**

三块面包，朋友这么神秘地告诉我。

战争在芙朵拉大陆上打响了，王国成为了公国，同盟分裂。这一切却与身为帝国人的我没有多大关系。流落街头的难民变多了，那些曾经高傲廉洁的王国女性为了几钱米面，在暗街边低下头来。我去品尝了几次，却觉得索然无味——当一切是那么容易获得时，它本身反而不值得期待了。手边的余钱也不多了，我想，也许该去做点生意了。贩卖些武器，战争时的一切总是格外珍稀。

但这时，朋友却鬼鬼祟祟地和我说。

三块面包，他说。只要 **三块面包** ，我带你去找个刺激。

又是哪来的暗娼吗？我没有表现出多大的兴趣。更何况，即便是那些流落成难民的王国女子，也不见得只要那么低的价格。

你去看看就成了。朋友笑眯眯地说， _三块面包，你能亏什么呢？_

是啊，三块面包。我能亏什么呢？

我随他去了。

下城区，贫民窟，垃圾堆——他带我走过一串让人难以置信的地点，最终在一条阴暗、甚至散发着异味的小巷前停下了。

我几乎觉得朋友是在耍我了——他却还是重复着那句， _三块面包，你能亏什么？_ 将我推了进去。

走深了，我就听到了喘息。

男人的，沉重的，以及，另一个男人的，断断续续的，喘息，还有喘息。好像野兽在征服另一头野兽，我闻到了血腥味，腥臭的，和腐烂的味道混在一起。

我走到了底。

我看到了野兽——在交合。

一个男人抓着另一个男人的腰，正像只丑陋的公狗一样毫不留情地在他体内冲刺着。他发出了喘息，我所听到的一重喘息，沉重而急促的，随着每次挺入到深处都会发出满足的吠叫。但被他所侵犯的那个男人，却只是贴趴在地上，一块宽大的披风盖在了他的背部上，至于下面是否还穿着衣服？我看不清，他的头低垂着，脏灰与血污，我只能勉强看到他的头发是金色的。对于在他身上任意妄为的男人置若罔闻，他只是用双手抓着什么，在往嘴里机械地塞。于是我又看到了——面包， **三块面包。** 一块被他抓着，两块散落在地上。

我听到朋友叹息着，啊啊，这次被抢先了吗。我却觉得他真的是在耍我。这算什么？脏污的、下贱的，就连野狗也不会如此不知耻地在这种地方交配。

你别急。朋友仍还是拦住了我，我看着他吹了声口哨，向那个侵犯者打了声招呼，他便走上去，并也喊我走上来。

你看看就知道了，什么叫刺激。

他说，并在我面前强行扳住了低下头的金发男人的下巴，男人被迫抬起头来。我仍还是看不清——太脏了，泥土与尘灰，把他的头发都粘在一起，我看不清他的眼睛。但是朋友却像是早有准备，他将水壶里的水照着男人的头淋了下去。

我听到男人在咳嗽，却又像在求生本能般地试图用舌头去接从他头顶淋下的水。而我很快听不到了，就连侵犯者那像是公猪般的呼吸都被我屏之耳后，只因我终于看清了男人的模样。

蓝色的，我看到了一只蓝色的眼睛。天空的，海洋的，宝石般的，镶在眼眶里。俊美的，美丽的，天神般的，他的五官。就连左眼那个空洞可怖的伤都像是一种残缺的勋章，他非常的——漂亮。漂亮得不像是这个人世该拥有的。

而随着他被强行拽起头的动作，那块盖着的披风也从他身上滑下了。就连那副身躯也是那样地完美，大大小小斑驳的伤痕，薄薄的、白皙的皮，紧贴在骨骼上，好像能摸出他骨架的形状。他却仍有肌肉，在手臂上，在腰部上，在腿上，在一切能够爆发出力量的部位上。

完美而残缺的，有力而羸弱的，高洁而下贱的，他是矛盾的，又是统一的。我看呆了，而他正因为被朋友拽起头发无法进食而发出嘶嘶的威胁声，于是他又是极为精致的，又是动物性的。……朋友终于松开了他。

那张脸便又埋下去了，三块面包，他吃完第一块了。身后的侵犯者仍然在往里面挺入，每插入一次，他的上半身都因此被顶得向前抖一下，几块面包屑掉落到了地上，他仍然漠然地将那些捡起来，胡乱塞进了嘴里。

天空的，海洋的，宝石般的，那只仅有的眼睛里没能容下任何东西。无论是耻辱还是愤怒，它只是蓝色的。

朋友走到了我身边，见我还呆着，他打趣地推了我一下。

_怎么样？三块面包，你不会亏。_

我转向他，正想询问他关于那男人的始末。他却忽然将指头竖在嘴前，向我嘘了一声。

_等一下，_ 朋友的脸上露出了鲜有的紧张。

_出去再说吧。 **——他快吃完第二块面包了。**_

他该怎么办？

我被朋友推着，却还在问那个仍在侵犯着他的男人的事。他喘着粗气，脖子都红了，好似已注意不到周围的任何事。

随他去吧， **他活不长了！**

朋友却这么说。

我不理解，直到走出那条小巷，我才听朋友细细说。

男人——那个漂亮的男人，是某天突然出现在这里的。没有人知道他叫什么，没有人知道他来自哪里，甚至没有人知道是谁最先开始这种行为的。传到朋友这里时，就已经变成了一种约定俗成的规矩，在他饥饿时，找到他，给他三块面包，在他进食时，对他做什么都可以。

但是，有一件事需要注意。

朋友说着，带着一些严肃。

而差不多也就在这时，我又听到了——我听到了惨叫，掩着皮肉撕裂的声音，从那个巷子里传来。我听到朋友带着嗤笑的一声叹息，他说， _看啊，又一个栽得太深的傻子。_

我听到骚动，路人在笑谈着，一个没穿裤子的男人仓惶地从某处小巷跑了出来，他的手被生生扯断了。像是被野兽撕裂，皮肉绽开，他哭嚎惨叫着，但没有人理睬他。这里是野狗流落的场所，一具尸体只会被飞快地啃噬干净。

有一件事需要注意，友人若无其事地继续刚才的话题，三块面包，在他吃到第三块时，就得尽快离开他了—— **在他恢复力气之前。**

如果不离开，会怎么样？我明知故问着。

而友人也认真地回答我了。

会被撕碎。

他说。

**记住，记住，三块面包，交给他，做你任何想做的，在他吃完前，离开。**

\---

我后来见到了那个男人死在路边的尸体。被抢光了钱，少了一只手，他饿死在路边，身体上遍布被推搡殴打的伤痕，凡间的伤痕。

但唯有那只手，我盯着那截断口，唯有那只被“他”撕裂的手。非常漂亮，完整，干净，没有多余的犹豫拖沓，让人几乎能想象出来他是如何一口气将其利落地撕下。

在那身凡间的伤痕之上，唯有那截完美的断口，宛如神造。

我第二次去见他了，——带着三块面包。

没有人在那里，我得到了抢先。我很庆幸，毕竟人一天只用三顿、两顿饭。他在吃饱后，就会一人站起来前往其它地方。然后在某个时候，又满身是血地回来，饥肠辘辘地坐在某个无人的角落。没人敢跟着他，只是听说，有一个怪物，袭击着帝国的军营，它会撕碎每一具尸体……但没人在意，在这个世道里，没人会在意他人事。

我找到了他，在另一个阳光照不进来的角落。

我小心地接近了他，他没有力气，就连手指也抬不起来。我将三块面包放在了他面前。

他的眼珠子终于缓慢地转动，看向了地上的面包。而我已经绕到了他背后，仍然是小心翼翼地……就像是准备侵犯一头熟睡中的狮子，我警惕地看着他的爪牙。他抓起了面包，我也解开了他的衣服。

触碰到他的肌肤时，我的指尖是颤抖着的。难以想象，他仍有体温。不是一台完美的机械，是一具活着的尸体。

他张开口，咬下了面包的第一口。锐利的獠牙，仍是动物性的。我不敢拖延，慌忙将准备好的油倒了满手。不敢相信，我是在什么时候硬起来的？是脱下他衣服触碰到他的身躯时，还是在他低下头吃起我供奉出的面包的时候？

**供奉** ——我意识到，我下意识地用了这个词。三块面包，是我向他上贡的祭品。于是他将他的身躯交予我，只在这三块面包的时间中。

我插了进去。

在那一刻，他终于发出了一声闷哼。好像是唯一对我的反应，却让我狂喜不已。他的里面意外的紧，温热的，包裹住我埋进去的生殖器，带着蓬勃的生命力。我掐住他的腰，感受他结实的臀部拍打在我的大腿上，他的身躯晃动着，在我的掌控之下。

但除此之外的他，并不属于我。在最初闷声的喘息后，他又将头埋下去了。像是有意将自己物化成不知感觉的物品，我只看到他机械地进食着，无论是流浪在这片地狱之中，还是在被作为性玩具一般使用时，他仿佛将这些苦难消化为他本应承受的一部分。他静止着，积蓄着某些他需要的力量，而我只能在这段短暂的时间里占用他。像是被注入魔力前的魔偶，他是死的，……他又应是活的。

我扳住了他的肩，将他翻了过来。

于是我得以与他正面相对，我将他的身躯抵在墙上，我看到他伤痕累累的身躯，每一道都像是印刻在雕塑上的精致凿造。他仍然抓着面包——他快吃完第一块了。我看到他的眼睛，天空的，海洋的，那里头没有我。没有任何人，没有任何生灵印进他的眼眸里。

我却感到紧张，以至于埋在里面的阴茎都涨大了一圈。赛罗司啊，我在做什么？我在侵犯他，尽管他的眼中没有我，我在侵犯他！他的胸膛因为我的抽插而抖动着，他的金发反复晃动，啪、啪，是我的囊袋打上去的响声。我在侵犯他！尽管他的眼中没有我。

他吃到第二块面包了。

头皮发麻，心脏在鼓动，我能听到我呼吸的沉重声响，在外人看来，也许我也是那副不知耻的公狗模样。我的体温上升，他的肌肤仍然冰冷，我是丑陋的，他还是高洁的。我将头埋进他的胸膛，像是品尝神像上浇下的蜜，我胡乱地舔舐着，却只感觉到有什么东西从我头上洒下来。我抬起头，发现只是他因为被我打扰而从嘴边漏出的面包碎屑。

他快将第二块面包吃完了。

友人的话犹如梦魇，在我的耳畔响起。我紧张地——像是在抓住余生的最后一点时间——深深埋进他的颈窝，深吸了一口。我闻到了血腥味，腐烂的臭味，死亡的气息。

我射了，射进了他的里面。

他的腰一阵颤抖，第三块面包的一半被他用牙撕碎。那只眼珠子动了动，他要看向我了吗？还是只是因为生理的反应？他要看向我了吗？天空的，海洋的，那只宝石般的眼眸，焦距渐渐竖成细线——他要看向我了吗？

我却已经放开他了，像是触及到蛛网瞬间的渺小的飞虫，我的前腿丑陋地抽搐着，慌忙将裤子提起来，我从他身边落荒而逃。

呼、呼，我仍然能听到我的呼吸，冷气灌进我的胸腔，将我的气管撕扯得发疼，我跑了多远？一直逃到了哪里？直到路边一块石子横在我的脚前，我在泥泞地上难看地摔了一跤，我才不得不被强迫停下。

我却仍能感觉到我的胸腔在激烈起伏，也许只差分秒，只差毫厘，机器开始运转，他苏醒了，只差那么一点，我就要进入他的视野，我的皮肉会被他轻易地撕碎，我的血会溅到面包的碎屑上，他会直接拧断我的脖子，还是先从我的四肢开始？太危险了！我竟与这样的存在做了一场爱。

**……太可惜了。**

我的胸腔仍在起伏，我感到我的脸上发着热，我跌坐在地上，像个疯子，我发现——我并不是因为恐惧而在颤抖——我在兴奋。

我在兴奋，我在雀跃，我在惋惜……他将要看向我了！只有那么一瞬间，他将要撕碎我了！在他活过来的刹那。只差分秒，只差毫厘，我就会幸运地……死在他手上。

_我想我是疯了。_

帝国的新皇帝与教会为敌，她甚至不信教。尽管明面上她并不反对信徒继续向女神祈祷，新的领导者的倾向仍然能敏锐地被大众所察知。千年来对于女神坚定不移的信仰被撼动了，人们开始私底下讨论一个变革性的问题：若女神已不再，芙朵拉应拥有怎样的神呢？

今日酒会上的闲谈话题仍然是那样的无趣，有人说，新的神必将也是慈悲的。有人说，神应拥有全知的眼。有人说，他只需要神可以够漂亮。

漂亮得像是‘三块面包’那样？

有人打趣着接话，于是满堂一阵哄笑。他的存在似乎已成为了一种公开的秘密，起码在场的男人们都心照不宣。其中有多少人向他投去过三块面包？我却并不关心，无论有多少龌龊与恶意加于他，他的眼中都不会有这些生命，我清楚着这点。

于是我说，神必然是漂亮的——必然是一种无机质的美。神的眼中不会有人类，神是生的，神也是死的。即便跌进尘埃，神也不会发出哀叹。

神会向人类降下死亡，当然。我又说。就像天雷，就像风暴，撕碎我们的身躯，这一切对神来说轻而易举。他带来死亡，他带来重生，只有当生命在他眼里逝去，才足以在他蓝色的眼睛里划过一道流星。他是野兽，他让人窒息，他——

我滔滔不绝，在注意时，发现全场的目光都聚焦在我身上。惊疑与恐惧，他们就像在看着一个疯子。……友人拍了拍我的肩。

朋友，他问，眼里却像是已知道答案：

你在说谁？

我没有答他的话，只是站起来，像个胡言乱语的疯子该做的那样，我从酒席上径自离开了。

**我确实是疯了。**

\---

我又去找了他几次，带着三块面包。做一切我想做的，然后在他吃完前便落荒而逃。但无论我做什么，我都不能被真正满足。

而在其他时间里，他的颜脸又无时无刻都在我的脑海里，和死亡，和腐烂的味道，和那截手臂的断口一起，交织在我的夜与梦里。

在每一个梦里，我都在侵犯他，侵犯着像是一具尸体般的他，他的身躯在我的掌握之下，我揉着他的胸肌，用指甲扯着他的乳尖，我用他的嘴，用他的穴，我把精液洒在他白皙的肌肤上，他的脸上，他的金发上。我用力地玷污他，他在我的手中却仍是冰凉的，他仍然不属于我。

然后在梦的最后，他都会睁开眼，但在梦中的我感到狂喜的下一秒，我的脖子就会被他拧住，我的双手，我的双脚，会浸入到黑暗中，我感受不到它们的存在了。我的视线转黑，我的脖颈被拧紧， **我将要、我将要！**

然后，我就往往会在此时醒来。

带着冷汗，带着一颗仍然还在鼓动的心脏，恐惧与兴奋在我的左耳右耳交替高歌。我的阴茎勃起着，我却懊悔地用头一下下撞着床头，我为什么会醒？我想， **我怎么能醒？**

在我少有能镇定下来的时光里，我会回忆起我一路走来的人生。我曾行商，也上过战场。我见过诸多死亡，在病榻上枯朽垂老的，在大火中哭叫挣扎的，那都是凡间的死。丑陋不堪，呼喊着的都是人类的疾苦。我不惧怕死，却不想与他们为伍。我宁愿自己选择一种死，若有那么一簇能令我感到餍足和喜悦的火焰，我定会不犹豫地走向火中。

我再次找到了他，带着三块面包。

那是凌晨时分，朝阳还没升起，只有天被微微照亮。我找到了他，他靠在一个墙角，低垂着头，那只眸子仍然睁着。（他可曾有睡眠的时候？）

而我走上前去，将三块面包放在了他面前。同时，我跪在地上，向他虔诚地伏下身，我在供奉，我在乞求。向一位神明，向一头美丽的野兽。

我向他深深地低下头，以至于我看不见他的动作。只在余光里，我瞥到一只手伸了过来，他将第一块面包拿去了。

于是我直起身，拉开了他的衣服，和之前每一次一样，我触碰到他的肌肤，带有一点体温，大部分的触感仍然是冰冷，像是法嘉斯的雪。我触碰到他的后穴，抬高他的臀部，我熟练地插了进去，他已连闷哼都不怎么发出了。好像这种被贯穿的痛苦都和他一身的伤痕一样被他习惯，他只是木然地吃着手中的面包。

第一块，第二块，…… _第三块。_

我却没有离开。

我仍然忘情地在他身上索求着，我已射了一发了，却还是不知满足。只是在他精壮的大腿上摩擦着，看着我的精液从他的穴口边被挤出，我就又硬了。我再次插了进去。

温热的，紧窄的，拥有生命力的，他的穴壁也许已经记住了我的形状，友好地接纳着我。那是他全身唯一活着的部位，那是他唯一能被我占有的地方。

他快将第三块面包吃完了。

呼、呼，我又听到了我的呼吸，急促激烈，我胡乱动着腰，把他的身躯在墙上顶得墙皮也脱落下了薄薄的一层。呼、呼，我逐渐听不清我的呼吸了，血液在奔涌，在倒流，我注意到——我注意到他的手指动了。

我猛地抬起头！

最后一块面包被塞进嘴里，他吃完了。然后那只眼睛，啊啊、那只眼睛！天空的！海洋的！神明的！那只眼球，它机敏地转动着，在下一瞬间，就向我锁定。

他看向我了！他的眼睛，映出我了！我不禁狂喜，甚至想要为此哭泣——更大的欢喜却还在之后，他动起来了，神像成为了真正的神明，我只看到他的手指微微一抬——下一刻，我的头盖骨就被他捏住了。

他用单手捏住了我，轻易就将我提离了地面，还硬挺着的阴茎被往外拔出，他的脸上仍然没有表情，他把我提起，直到我的双脚离地。而我几乎感激涕零，那么美丽、那么有力，神为我而活了！他将要给我带来死亡了！

我在哭，还是在笑？我分不清我脸上的表情，但我知道，我发出了惨叫。因为我的右手直接被他扯断了，一口气地，几乎就发生在几秒之间。就连野兽也不能如此干净地撕扯，在我感知到疼痛时，我已经失去了我的右手——于是我也拥有了一截完美的断口。

他仍然注视着我，天啊！多么幸福！我惨叫着，也流泪着，这一定是喜悦的泪水。

他将要怎么杀了我？他要给我带来怎样的死亡？他是拧断我的脊柱，还是扯下我的头颅？不，天啊，我感觉到了，捏住我头盖骨的手，在渐渐收紧了—— **神啊、神啊！**

他竟能单手捏碎人类的头颅？这世上怎会有如此美丽又强大的生物？而我竟能死在他的手中， **神啊、神啊！**

泪水涌了上来，和喷溅在脸上的血混在一起，我的视野一片模糊，几乎看不清面前的他。我只在那些渐渐化为色块的颜色里，仍然直视着那点蓝色，天空的，海洋的，他还在注视着我的吗？他的眼里还能映出我吗？我的生命足够在他眼里化为一道流星吗？只要那么一瞬就好了，我也只乞求那么一瞬。信徒献上自己的生命，只望神能垂怜一眼。

我听到了我的颅骨崩裂的声音，脑内不知是什么的液体从我眼眶里流了出来，很快，我听不到任何声音了，也许是某根骨头在被挤压的过程刺进了我的大脑，很快，我也看不到任何东西了。意识的远去只是那么一瞬间——我死了，死在了他的手下。

我看到了我的尸体，以一个旁观者的角度。头的上半部被完全挤压变形了，只留下了半截的嘴巴，我却看到我的嘴角是翘起的，我是笑着的—— **我是多么幸福！**

\---

我死了，死在了他的手下。

我成为了一个亡灵，一个旁观者。我看到他甩开了我的尸体，站了起来，从地上随便捡了些布，勉勉强强披上蔽体。他摇摇晃晃地便要往前走了。他向前走，轻易地就将我的尸体抛在了身后。这是必然的，我甚至感到满意。我不会在他的生命里留下任何痕迹，谁会在意被天雷劈死的一只蝼蚁？我却是自愿将我的生命为他奉上的。比起那些凡间的死亡，我死在了他的手下，我死在了神的手下。我是多么幸福！

天也在这时亮了。

我看到他走出那条昏暗的巷子，走向前方的光亮，我连忙跟上了他，就像是这世间追随着他的空气。

但就在即将踏向阳光的那一刻，他却忽然停下了脚步。

他的头向旁侧移，眼珠向这边转了过来……怎么回事？他微微仰头……怎么回事？一定是我的错觉，他是否，他是否——看到了我？  
我愣住了，直到那只眼眸里完全注视向我时才有所反应，怎么回事？这是亡灵的视觉吗？为什么偏偏是这时候，我在他的眼眸里清晰地看到了我的身影？

然后，他的嘴唇微微动——他竟叹了口气？不，你不该！我慌乱起来，你不该注视我，你不该记住我！那副哀叹的模样，简直就像……简直就像是名…… _普通的人类？_

**你不该、你不该、你不该！**

我惊慌失措，甚至想发出某种惨叫。我却发不出来，因为我已是亡灵了，我将自己奉献给我所认为的、高位的存在，却在死后发现，也许……也许，这只是一场愚蠢的自杀。

我呆立着，作为亡灵。我能够重来吗？我能够活过来吗？我做不到，我已是亡灵了。我只是看着他，向前走去，走向光明处。

而在他的身后，是一支浩大的亡灵大军。蜿蜒曲行，在整条黑暗的小巷里，与他如影随形。

他能看到这一切，他能记住每一个跟随着他的亡灵，他叹息，他的眼神中没有生灵，因为他无时无刻都不在注视着他的死灵。

他不是神，直到这时，我才明白了，他不是神。

**他只是走在殉道路上的人。**

END


End file.
